galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of the USS Tigershark, 17
Chapter 17: Hidden Hill I was with Sodoby and Warner in our Den trying to find a prominent spot for my latest souvenir, the creepy golden mask, when Narth came in.”Captain, I am certain we have the locations of all Seenian worlds and depots. I correlated my memorized visuals with the data copy of Tyron and SHIP created a set of time adjusted Nav targets.” “We still need to follow the pirates and take them out. I was also told that finding the inheritance does not mean you can access it unless you have been judged by the Anagoge .” “I must say this is a favorable answer.” I pulled the mask over a head-form, Warner had fabricated.”Do you favor my answer? That is a strange response indeed.” “It is not so and reflects the sentiment of 96 percent of your crew.” Specialist Warner who had climbed to the fourth tier of this souvenir shelf.”I think it is more like a hundred percent, but maybe Lt. Narth is calculating Holdians and perhaps Mini Terrans differently.” “No, Mr. Warner. I assigned a value of one to all sentients, I can read and a value of zero to those I can not or who have a different opinion. The ninety-six percentage is Holdian inclusive.” I stepped down from the chair I had used to reach the upper shelf tier and said.”I still have no idea what are you saying. Why would my answer is seen in a positive way?” Warner explained. “If we find the inheritance and eliminated the pirates, we are all bound to return to Richter. Some going to be re-assigned. Your captain will go to command school or perhaps serve as an XO on a different ship so they can make your acting rank real. It means the end of the Tigershark crew as it is now.” Narth actually nodded.”96 percent of our crew hopes we go on for a long time till that happens.” “Paint me an Ult, and I thought most of the guys want to go home and have a nice vacation or something.” But I realized he was right.”I was only an acting captain after all and completing our mission meant, I reverted to be a lieutenant like the others. This was what McElligott said when he made me acting captain. I didn’t even think about all this until now. The USS Tigershark was a prototype and might be decommissioned or receive a new captain. The need for an unknown captain and crew was becoming obsolete once the Red Dragon was slain. I tried to suppress a sigh and said.”Let us cross that bridge when it comes to being crossed. The Dragon is still there and we have not taken possession of the Seenian depot. I am very glad however that my crew is in good spirits.” I looked at the mask for a moment and then said.”SHIP, seal that information in a special file and put in your most secure spot. Then erase all other files that mention the locations of these Seenian places.” “I am storing it in the NNNTH interface.No one but you and I can access it.” Sodoby who had not said a word also looked at the shelf that held some of the souvenirs and artifacts we collected so far.”You might be young in years Captain, but you are very wise indeed.” “You know why I decided to do so?” “Yes, Captain. Those minds who decided to seal what they found on Arsenal III had the same concerns. Someone might decide to use the Seenian inheritance to accelerate Union technology and use it to expand it by military means. Some groups might decide it is time for a single ruler.” Our conversation was interrupted by Har-Hi stepping into the Den, carrying a big steel banded box and followed by a tall dignified and old looking Dai. My Dai XO wrestled the obviously heavy case onto our big table and said.”Captain, please let me introduce you to Kai-Do, he is Okthi but I find honor in him. He is the last of the Do tribe as far as he knows.” Har-Hi crossed his arms before his chest and gave the old man an honor greeting.”He is also a Laro-Gy.” I repeated the Dai gesture of respect and said.”My friend has invited you, so let me add my welcome.” “I am the one honored, Captain Velvet. Prince Hi has told me much about this ship and you, he asked my vows to keep all secrets I am exposed to.” “Master of Masters, welcoming a Dai that has the right to carry the Gy is the rarest of privileges and if Har-Hi trusts you and decided to expose you to our true nature, then so will I.” The old Dai glanced at Har-Hi.”She speaks perfect Dai and knows much about us.” Har-Hi said with a proud voice.”She is my best friend and ever since we are friends, she eagerly learns about Dai Than.” Kai-Do crossed his arms.”I am presenting myself as a conscript and desire to be more than a passenger. Prince Hi refused to go to Thana Shoo and ursup the evil that spreads from the hand of Cam Elf-Na and spoke of bonds that are deeper than everything. I was skeptical inside and asked him to grant me passage on your ship, so I may see this Union and speak with Tar Ka-Hi. Now meeting you, I sense the bond that exists between you and the prince. I am skeptical no more. “It might be a while till we return to Union space, Master Do. I am also not sure when we are going to Thana Shoo and tackle the Elf-Na issue, but we will.” “I have no doubts.” “Har-Hi why don’t you show our newest addition to appropriate quarters and make sure Master Do is aware what it means to be conscripted. He will be honored and a welcome guest if he chooses not to.” Har-Hi nodded and was about to take the big trunk when the old man said.”Not this one, Prince. It contains my gift to the captain.” To me he said.”If time permits, I like to see your blade skills and then I want you to have what is inside that trunk.” I had given most of my crew shore leave. I told them to stay in groups. Warned Circuit from buying any souvenirs that might be alive and decided to trust them, not to cause trouble. This was an orderly world, but also the center of a sizeable space traveling society. The planet offered the usual recreation options but also mountains, oceans, forests and beaches and most of all open skies. It gave me a sense of delight seeing Ensign Orkis spreading his wings and soar into the sky. He promised to fly to the port complex to be scanned and cleared before he explored the beautiful vista of this world. It was then when I was contacted by Crimson. He told me about his experience inside the Wisdom Hall and that he knew where the library was and that he had the key for it as well. He then said.”Captain Velvet, I am taking the lead and you are welcome to tag along. Neither the Dragon nor the Bassett woman speaks for all of us.” “But she seems to express the sentiment of the majority.” “I am not begging or asking anything. Either you decide to come along and I honor my word or you go where ever you want. I am sure you did not leave the Hall of Wisdom empty handed, you know where the library is just as I do.” “Alright, Crimson we will follow you to the library and see what develops. When do we leave?” “The locals holding court over Captain Carrhrh and decide upon his fate tomorrow. Captain Lemakr is still in a hospital, they say he not only lost his arm but also his mind. I will go there this afternoon and see about him, he is a crook but he is part of us and I think I owe him that.” The Oghr shrugged and added.”After we know what will happen to them and their crews, I guess we can go.” “Alright, I stick around for a bit.” Mao said.”For a pirate and criminal, he seems to have a decent streak and holds to a code of honor.” Shaka sitting relaxed behind his console agreed.”I think he is the only real pirate of the group anyway. The others are just crooks. They say he is in that business for over forty years.” Hans standing by his security console said.”He is wanted for piracy alright, but he doesn’t do slave raids or kill for fun.” I got up.”Guys we have at least two days on the first decent planet. Find rotations and enjoy a little time under an open sky. I take a break and take the Conn for the next shift.” The day passed without incidents. I could not be prouder than about the report of Har-Hi. Our crew was rotating through shore leave without a single incident and they all returned right on time. I had written my daily log and for the first time left out some details. I was not even sure why I did it, but the closer we got to that inheritance the more I felt unsure as to what to do when we found it. Crimson called again telling me about his hospital visit. “Lemakr was stable in physical terms, but he claimed to have seen a Goddess. He is abandoning the quest and wants to return to Togr and join some sort of reformation movement, revolving around someone with a white fur. Not that it made any sense to me. However, he’s out, no need to wait for him.” I knew of course what Lemakr was talking about, he had seen Jolaj. What the deal was with that reformation movement, I did not know but I figured it was also related to the Queen’s conduct regarding Jolaj. I was about to slip out of my robe to go to bed and sleep a little when SHIP announced a visitor, Shea was outside my door. Of course, I let her in and said.”You don’t have to use the chime, love. We are both out of uniform and we are more than friends. We are right?” She rushed into my arms.”Of course, we are. I just needed to be held, I had a very emotional day yesterday with that dead brother telling me about my real father. It made me so mad, hearing that he is some sort of ancient demigod and still found it appropriate to leave my mother and me on Sin 4.” “I never understood or forgiven my father Isegrim for murdering my mother. To this day I am wondering if I made the right decision to let him live. I could not even kill my stepmother when I had a chance. I have no words for you that make it easier, but I found a new family and all the bliss in your arms.” She nuzzled against my cheek and sighed deeply. I could smell her wonderful scent and feel her warm body underneath her velvet suit. It did not take long and we found ourselves in my bed and from hugs and kisses it led to much more. Exhausted, deeply satisfied and stimulated to the tips of my nerves I caressed her thick soft tresses as her head rested upon my chest. She looked up and whispered.”You are no longer confused about it all, right?” “More than ever in some regards, not during the day or so but loving you makes me wonder and question it all. Not as much as it has.” “I am happy just the way it is. “You could move in with me you know. There is enough room in my quarters and there are no official regulations prohibiting it.” “But there are many unwritten ones and maybe as a captain, you need your solitude once in a while.” “Tell me one regulation written or unwritten we haven’t bent to their maximum or right out ignored. Now it was only a suggestion of course. If I want solitude I find that in my office.” “He is some sort of entity, my father that is.” She told me everything she experienced at the grave of her father’s brother and then she said.”Maybe I am some sort of non-human creature as well.” “You are an angel to me, girl. I told you all about that strange journey I am supposed to be on and it scared the living daylight out of me. It does no longer, I am who and what I am and I give a hoot about what others want me to be, including whatever is inside me. I am not going to change or submit to be a plaything of other forces. Our journey has taught me a few things, my love. Chief is the realization that I am indeed not alone. That whatever we face, whatever I face there is something that can be done about it.” She softly caressed my chest.”That is good advice and I hoped for a little while now, that you ask me to move in.” “You should also talk to Narth. Through him, you can access the wisdom of the Narth Supreme. Of all the entities I met, the Narth Supreme is the one I trust most. Maybe he has answers or advice for you as well.” “I will.” “Now should we get some breakfast or resume our earlier activities. You touching my boobs for some reason makes me hungry as hell, but not for food.” Her thoughtful face was suddenly graced with an elfish grin.”You’re not hungry but horny and I think we can skip breakfast for lunch...” Her voice trailed off as she kissed me while her hands... Narth and Circuit had taken the opportunity to take shore leave. Narth of course because he was infinitely curious about the physical universe and was eager to experience more of the Porsthir civilization and why Circuit wanted to go was no secret to anyone aboard the Tigershark, despite him insisting on just going along with Narth for the sights. That he carried a substantial amount of Polo coins and Iridium chips was simply a coincidence. Neither one had the slightest problem clearing the port controls. There was nothing alive in or on the X101 and of course, there were none on the Narth. As they emerged from the controls. Narth pointed out a glowing sign and said.”Your first visit should be that establishment.” “Why? I don’t even know what they selling. I was just thinking I could risk a look over there. That spaceport business seems to sell souvenirs.” “Because they are selling the local currency in exchange for other valuables, such as that vast quantity of coins you carry and the additional funds you asked me to place in my subspace pocket.” “Now I know why the captain always picks you to come with her. You are a good resource to have as a friend.” “I think there are other parameters the Captain uses to pick those who accompany her, but this Narth is glad you think of me as a good resource.” The Centmac’s eyes glowed a little brighter. “I know you can’t really read me, but I hope you know how I meant it.” “I don’t read any of my friends, I trust them. I trust you, Circuit. Besides you have skills that make you a good resource to have around as well.” The Narth added.”However, you should not trust the money exchanger. Our Iridium coins are much more valuable than he will make us believe.” “That is why I brought a secret weapon, Narth.” He turned and pointed at a Holdian that just came through the airlock door that separated the landing field facilities and the hygiene inspection station from the rest of the concourse. Warner shook his small fist.”Those overgrown mutts insisting on scanning me twice. I deal with machinery and not with biologicals and I am on top of my species grooming habits.” “Yet you insist on eating fermented Ornti Chew Leaves whenever you can. I bet a hundred credits it was a bag of that stuff that set their scanners off.” Circuit said managing to modulate his artificial voice with a friendly mocking tone. “Keep your money. I am not betting with my boss who is in cahoots with a Narth. He probably heard the inspectors.” “I am also in cahoots with you, Specialist Warner as I convinced the inspector to let you keep those Leaves. I have however not mentioned anything to Circuit.” “That explains his sudden change of mind and completely forgetting about them. I would have hated to give them up. None came aboard while we met the Devi and it might be a long time until we see Union stores.” “This is because you forgot to buy them while you were at the Devi village, too busy flirting with that Holdian beauty.”Circuit kept mocking his friend. Narth asked.”Do you resent this long deployment? We might not be home anytime soon.” “Resent being aboard the Tigershark, me? Narth didn’t you hear what I explained to the Captain. I rather chew on nothing than missing one minute. I’d fly with her to the end of time.” Circuit stopped Narth from correcting the Holdian.”If you start with your lectures on temporal and spatial conditions, we will stand here till that mentioned end for certain.” To the sentient rodent, he said.”There is a money changer, can you help us get a good rate?” The Porthir money changer cursed after the transaction was done.”Whatever species you are, little one. You’d give a Golden a run for his money.” Circuit took the sizeable stack of Porthir money which was in elongated strips of woven gold pads of different sizes and values.”He is hanging out day and night with one and I knew he had to pick up some of the skills.” The Holdian was visibly proud.”Sobody will be very pleased if I managed to learn a little of him.” True to his word, Circuit went straight to the souvenir dealer. Narth and Warner remained outside as they noticed a group of Tigershark crew apparently returning from their shore leave. Ak Fective was with them and so were two Petharian marines in pirate disguise of course. directed them to the best shopping district and recommended to get there with an underground tram that was free of charge to use. While they were talking to their crewmates, Circuit came back out of the store and held up a metal disc.”Ten local money credits, a genuine Token.” Ak Fective made a gnarling sound.”Maybe there is a store where they sell the location of the depot.” That caused laughter and Fective said.”It looks like they saving the Union the cost of an execution too. Every local I talked to thinks Captain Carrhrh will be executed.” While Fective and the other crew members went back to the ship The three beings, one a rodent, one a Sentmac and one a real Narth who were more than just comrades, leisurely left the spaceport concourse. But before they could use a declining transport belt to get to those trams, a familiar person stepped into their way, it was Kilkam. Narth said even before the old man could speak.”You toyed with the life of my best friend and my captain. Did you come to find out that I am indeed Narth and that your psionic talents are inadequate?” Warner dropped his right paw on his blaster.”Don’t worry about the littering. I burn you to atomic ashes, traitor.” “The captain said we need to stay out of trouble and we will, but if you ever step in our way again. I show you what nanites can do to a living being.” Kilkam raised his hands.”I know how protective you are about your captain. I came to apologize and explain, I know she will listen to you.” “I fail to see the reason, why I should advocate on your behalf. Would your actions caused her harm, you could not find a place to hide from my anger.” “The mask I have given her is a priceless artifact with the potential to find the other cache. There is more to this quest and to the inheritance. She might have hesitated, we needed to know if she is the right one. I must talk to her.” “Then go ask her yourself. She is the captain and no one but her has the authority to grant you what you request.” I actually wasn’t surprised about the call Elfi received. It was the former Keeper Kilkam who tried to get in touch. That he played his games was no longer a mystery to me. That wearing his mask put me in mortal danger was a fact I did not forget, but he was an important figure in this quest and I felt I had to hear what he wanted to say. Elfi established the connection after I agreed to speak to him. “Alright, Kilkam. You are a central figure in all of this and I am sure you have more to share, but don’t think I will trust you again. That boat left the harbor.” “Captain Velvet, I apologize for all it is worth, but like you, I have a mission that takes precedence and the consequences of me failing mine will change the course of history and shift the balance of powers.” “I don’t dismiss these concerns and notions, Kilkam. That a successful completion of our quest and my mission has wide-reaching consequences lay heavy on me. I have no issue with your mission but I despise dishonesty. I have beings in this crew that in power and might are beyond me by magnitudes and yet I trust each of them. If you want to test me. Say so, and I decide if I want to be tested or if the price is too high. I then walk away and you find another subject.” “I understand. I indeed hold information to this cosmic puzzle and completing this one is but a facet of a much bigger one. You must be warned and made aware of this.” “So why not making me aware of the danger that mask presented?” “You might decline to wear it and walk away. The chance that the mask kills you was indeed there, it has killed many times before, but the chance that you are able to wear it and use it was greater. We did not want to wait thousands of years more in the hope a new wearer might come.” “To be very honest, Kilkam. Words don’t cut it at this point. I will take you aboard, simply because I don’t want to leave anyone behind who knows so much about us. You and that Melissa can come aboard and the first chance we get to send you Union side we take.” He nodded.”I understand.” “And three more,” Har-Hi said as we all settled in our respective stations on the bridge. “You added one,” I responded. “Just saying we should be glad the admirals gave us a big enough ship.” “That is fortunate indeed, Mr. Hi. Now if you have the courtesy to take us out, I will be much obliged.” “Aye Captain.” To Elfi he said.”You notified the Porsthir of our wish to depart?” “Indeed, Sir. I am receiving takeoff instructions right now.” Shaka raised his hand.”And I am getting them right now. Straightforward stuff, including speed limit warnings for each layer of the atmosphere.” “It is a nice world so let us keep it that way,” I answered and Har-Hi gave the necessary commands to get us space born. Mao said.”It is a beautiful planet alright, but those canines are just a little too fond of laws and regulations.” Sodoby nodded.”I am sure Captain Carrhrh had thoughts along this line when they sentenced him.” Hans agreed with that. “I am certain as well, but I bet Lemakr will not be too unhappy, he is going to get half the proceeds when they auction off the Celestial Nightmare.” I swiveled my seat so I could see Hans.”Not that I want to see it again, but we do have a record of Carrhrh’s execution?” Mao answered instead.”Yep, we sure do. I kept a copy for me. They zapped him with some serious voltage, not much remained but a charred...” “Mao!” Shea complained. I let them banter until we reached orbit. “Krabbel you do have the coordinates, just in case Crimson changes his mind?” “Yes, Captain and he and the others are already here. Crimson sent us the real coordinates as well.” “Alright, Mr. Ndebele follow that gaggle of crooks. How long to Hidden Hill?” Krabbel said.”Six days if we don’t make any stops.” “Let’s hope we don’t.” Har-Hi and the old Dai found themselves in the original crew lounge of the Tigershark, which was located just above the nose cone. It was a spacious room with comfortable seats, tables, and serv matics. Most of the recreation equipment, however, had been removed. It was relocated into the Den. Except for the Virtu booths and two multi-entertainment tables that now were used for serious strategy games where silence and quietness were preferred. Even the bar had been dismantled and was now on the starboard wall of the Den. Har-Hi had decided to take the Laro-Gy to this place after he had given him a tour of the Tigershark without revealing classified equipment. He wanted to talk to the man without too many distractions. They ran into Ak Pure, the lead of the Marine detachment. The Attikan was coming out as they went in. While Har-Hi wasn’t as close to Ak Pure as Erica, who shared first year academy time with Pure, he still considered the quiet Attikan a very good friend. He was, like all Union marines also an expert in many weapons and combat techniques. Har-Hi said in a friendly tone.”You don’t have to vacate the lounge because of us.” “Oh no, Sir. I am rushing to get Fective. SHIP just told me that the Captain is doing her exercises and there isn’t anything we rather watch.” “Oh, she is? Swords?” “She is sparring with TheOther, teaching him some Aikido I think. I doubt anyone can match her martial arts.” Har-Hi let the Attikan go and said to the old Dai.”This is a perfect opportunity for you to see one of the reasons I follow her. A small reason no doubt but seeing it might explain more than words.” Kai-Do simply followed the tall Dai and Har-Hi asked SHIP to establish a field screen showing the Captain training in the Dojo. The old master said.”If I recall your introductions correctly, isn’t TheOther a genuine Y’All? “Indeed and the Captain bested two of them in hand to hand combat.” The field screen came to life and just in time to show a huge Y’All being tossed into the wall. The captain was wearing a black hakama and what she called Gi, a white loose-fitting jacket and had her blonde hair in braids and tied to her back. She was sweating but smiled as TheOther got up and she explained her move and how it was possible for her to do so.”It’s physics. I am using your own mass and momentum and add to it at the most appropriate moment. Once a being of your bulk and weight realizes that I have no chance. Besides Aikido is a martial art and not a good technique for self-defense in general. But aspects of it can be applied in situations like this.” Kai-Do blinked.”Did she just toss that giant? I was even thinking you might exaggerate, not that I would question the honor of a Juth-Ni, is she not human?” “She is a Neo Viking, born and raised to a very warrior ethos focused society. When Erica fights she is very good and perhaps on my level, but when she reaches a certain point and a very special dark anger takes over, she raised to another level altogether and I do not know anyone who could best her then.” “A female Juth-Ni?” “No, Kai-Do. A Hynh-Gy, channeling the very spirits of the Universe and in her case a very dark one.” “Hynh-Gy are mythical and legend only...”. Kai-Do’s voice trailed off.”I want to spar with her.” “I was afraid you say that.” Har-Hi came through the door of our gym with the old Dai in his wake. I hadn’t talked to the other Dai very much so far. TheOther was engaged in a series of exercises, I had modified to his physique. Jolaj, Alice, and Calara Roghor were also engaged in their Karate exercises. They were doing fine and made great progress. I smiled at my first officer. “Showing your friend around?” “I have done so, yes. Kai-Do wants to challenge you in an exercise fight. Please let him live.” “I don’t think I could last a minute against a Laro-Gy.” The old man said.”The prince lauded your skills and it is such a long time, I had a truly gifted opponent. The Wisdom Keepers are a very accommodating community, but except for the Black Guard not a single fighter among them.” I sighed and kept smiling.”Just keep the bruises to a minimum, sir.” “My skills with swords are different to those of a Juth-Ni. We do not cross blades or practice defensive techniques.” “Why don’t you show me instead, I will understand it easier.” He pointed to the single sword he carried.”I have exchanged my blade with a training version.” Kai-Do attacked and he was indeed a great master. His attack was not meant to maim, deflect my blade or gain any other outcome than my death. As much as this was an advantage in speed, it lacked and thus ignored the aspects of defense. In an unexpected situation, his method would have been successful, but not here in a Dojo where I expected his attack. No matter the skill and the technique of an opponent, if the attack was expected there were only so many ways to do it. I decided not to hold back, mostly in order to validate Har-Hi. I parried his first attacks with relative ease, using sword moves I learned from Har-Hi. At the fourth attack, I did not deflect or intercept his blade but dropped to my knees while bending backward, evading his straight thrust and putting the tip of my training sword just above his groin. He stepped back.”This was not Dai.” “No it was Saresii, I have the great fortune to learn from more than one master and more than one culture.” “Let me be yours, the old Dai arts have not been taught for so long. There is no tradition that bars a female to become Laro-Gy.” Melissa sat in the luxurious quarters provided for her. Meeting Erica made her realize that she was still homesick and that three thousand years of commitment was enough. She had done her part waiting for seekers able to pass the first hurdles, none ever came close. Now seekers from her own society and culture had come and she was certain they would succeed. She put down the office of Anagoge and abandoned her task. A task she was certain was becoming obsolete after the inheritance was found. This ship would eventually return to where it came from and she had but one goal, to go home to Earth. Ever since she came aboard she devoured virtus about Earth and learned that the busy, overpopulated cradle of humanity had become a quiet world. Her throat became tight and dry while tears moistened her cheeks as she watched virtus of the North America region. Nature had been restored in most places. Agriculture was still practiced, but no longer to feed billions. She has seen so many worlds, but none not a single one could match the beauty and splendor of Earth. Melissa once known as Melissa Rockford was on her way home. Kilkam had quietly entered her quarters and had waited for her to get out of Virtu. As she did she said to him.”Why have I not gone home before? All those cosmic conditions and tasks have no reward. In return for immortality, you receive loneliness. In moments like this, I think it is not worth it. I rather lived a short life, experience love and being loved.” “You are really going home?” “Yes Kilkam, there is nothing you Elders can do or say to convince me otherwise. I have done my part, served the Exalted, the purpose and never wavered. Now I do. I am supposed to be a goddess, the daughter of RA. I met RA and the other Elders, I met you. In all those millennia I have never ceased to be Melissa from Rockford, Texas.” “I am not trying to stop you, Melissa. You deserve to return to where you feel home, but whatever you remember will no longer be there. You can return to Earth, but not return from where you came from. That location is lost in time.” “I know that, Kilkam. I knew that when the Sarans rescued us from the Freons. I knew that when I stopped roaming with Sigurd and joined Aaron at the World of Old. I realized it again watching Virtus from Earth but it is still home. Look at that planet, this is Earth. There is not a world like it in all the heavens.” “I came to talk to you about the inheritance and about Captain Olafson in particular.” She swiveled the comfortable lounge chair she was sitting in all the way around so she faced the old man.”Of course, you will leave them in the dark about your true identity and function. I think my Sigurd is a distant relative of this Olafson, but I know there is so much more to this one.” “No, I won’t tell them that I was chosen by the Voice of the Rule to become an Elder of the Universe, although I am sure the Narth suspects something.” He sat down too and continued.”I am quite serious of becoming a Union Citizen by the way. The Narth Supreme is and I learned so is Eduk, both are Elders as well.” “But there is more, is there?” “Yes, I am certain this is the age of the decision and there are forces and entities that try to prevent it or shape this ultimate event to their advantage.” “You think it will happen in this galaxy?” “She wears the Ring. I felt the presence when I met her first. I think there is a second one right here on this ship.” Melissa had been too long the guardian of ancient knowledge to dismiss the old man’s notions.”The Tokens have been spread around the universe. Could it not be a coincidence she has two? Also, she is female. Would the reincarnation not seek a male vessel?” “To have two tokens united in one person?” The Elder sighed.”I do not know enough, I doubt there are many even among the most potent entities who will truly know the answer to that or your other question. The old Dark One has been injured or slain and entered some pact or agreement with the One behind it all, who really knows what this pact entails.” “You really believe in the existence of such omnipotent entities?” “I was a simple being and was called before the Voice of the Rule and made a Guardian of the Universe. I have met entities and they all know of the Dark One and they all speak of higher powers. So yes I think I do.” “So this Olafson plays a significant role in all of this, I felt it and this is why the Mask recognized her.” “I have no doubt Erica Olafson is a key part in all of this.” “This is Hidden Hill?” I asked with some disbelieve in my voice. Krabbel raised his first leg pair.”This is the planet at the coordinates given, Captain.” The world revealed by our sensors was an ice planet and if the temperature calculations were correct, the warmest day on Hidden Hill would be colder than the coldest region on Nilfeheim during Longnight, by magnitudes. The local sun was too distant to have ever been warm enough to make this place warm enough for carbon life. Shea said.”I am sure it is the right planet, I am registering faint artificial energies underneath the surface and there are several artificial constructs in orbit. I think they are collection mirrors or microwave transfer satellites, long dead as it appears.” “Call our guests to the bridge, please. I am sure they know how to proceed.” It didn’t take long and both Kilkam and that woman claiming to be from Earth answered to SHIPs summons. They both stared at the tele image of the sixth planet of this system. I got up and said.”Welcome to the bridge of my ship. I know you both are primarily passengers but since you hitching a ride so to speak and you are both pivotal to this quest. Is there anything you can share about this place?” Melissa said.”I am or more precise I was an Anagoge, chosen to act as a judge. The library is not Seenian. It was created by a group of Orlans, a society believing Corflic is a god. The library was ancient before the Seenians discovered fire.” “Then why is there information to be found that leads to the Seenian inheritance?” I asked. Kilkam answered.”This library was discovered by Seenian explorers about a decade before the big war ended. The Seenian inheritance was collected and sealed by a group of survivors, after the big war that destroyed almost everything that was Seenian and needed a safe place. This library was chosen.” “And all there is for us to find are directions to another, hopefully, unbiased Anagog that reveals us to that Last Servant?” Shea said.”Captain, if this is such an ancient library. It might contain answers and perhaps knowledge that is as important as that of the Seenian inheritance.” Melissa smiled.”Now you know why we wanted you to come here anyway. You found an Anagoge and while I can not be your judge, I can guide you to one that can.” Har-Hi as usually standing there with crossed arms.”So you are Melissa Rockford from Earth. That I have no problem believing, but who appointed you to be the Anagoge and why?” “There were thirty of us, originally. Abducted by the Freons for our psionic powers. They used an old Saresii device to locate us...” She paused.”Ah but that is not important and not part of the answer you seek. The Sarans rescued us, but could not return us due to political reasons of that time. Anyhow we, we the the thirty teenagers had to grow up very fast, much happened and eventually, I ended up as a pupil and apprentice of the Exalted.” She paused again, apparently the subject stirred memories and strong emotions.”As said so many times before, the inheritance has the potential to shift power and more so open venues and paths to even more potent and dangerous things old civilizations left behind. The Exalted asked me to become one of the Anagoges. The World of Old seems to be forgotten, but it once was seen as a place of education and wisdom. A place that trains descended individual societies.” “I accepted and exiled myself so to speak.” Narth said.”We knew of the Exalted and the World of Old and so do many. It was the Y’All who attacked and destroyed the World of Old. It was the Y’All who killed the Exalted, they did so being secretly controlled by the Kermac, using a device known as ‘The Caller’.” She pressed her lips together.”I know the World of Old had fallen silent for a long time, and I was equally certain that my beloved mentor lost his life, but the long and deep education regarding galactic history and the consequences of advanced technology and knowledge, discovered by those who did not reach that level of development on their own.” Her long explanation was interrupted by Elfi.”Crimson is hailing everyone.” “Put him on.” “Crimson here. This is the world Hidden Hill. Somewhere down there is that sealed library. Our sensors picked up some energy down there and I bet my left tusk that this is where that library is. So let’s land, get that info and find that Anagoge. I am getting restless and so is my crew.” All ships landed on the bitter cold surface of that old planet. The local sun was just a very bright star that cast everything in a stark cold light. There were rock formations that looked like needle-sharp teeth breaking through the permafrozen landscape of ice. “That should be cold enough for you,” Har-Hi commented as our main viewer rose into the ceiling and revealed the planet’s landscape through our forward viewport. I gave him a smirk.”You should be used to that kind of cold. Isn’t space even colder?” “Dai ships are perfectly warm inside.” Both Kilkam and Melissa were still present and Kilkam said.”This place is not without dangers. The ancients that build it left guardians behind. I have never been here myself so I can not tell you the nature of these guardians. We should be fine but I still want to warn you before we enter the caves.” Melissa added.”I have not been here myself, but the holder of the key should be safe and those with him. Besides the guardians might be dead or no longer active after all those millennia. Shea said.”There is energy down there, nothing very strong or multidimensional in nature, but not everything is dead.” “We came here to get that info and maybe claim this place for the Union, so we deal with those guardians when we run across them. How many can I take along?” I directed that question to our guests. Kilkam raised his shoulders.”I honestly don’t know. “TheOther, Hans, Xon, Dusty, Three-Four, Har-Hi, Narth, and two Petharian marines. I think with my big friends, a Dai Prince and a Narth we will be able to negotiate something with whatever guardians there might be.” “Don’t forget me.” Tyron said.”Please let me help to protect you.” “Alright and Shea please come along as well. If brawn won’t do the trick, brain might.” Chapter 18 » Category:Stories